Les deux faces d'une même pièce
by ahotep84
Summary: Petit cross over MerlinxHighlander. Fic semi contemporaine. Où comment le roi Arthur et Merlin se retrouvent au XXIème siècle. Slash. Petit spoiler saison 4
1. Chapter 1

**LES DEUX FACES D'UNE MEME PIECE **

**Prologue**

**2011**

Arthur pénétra dans un bar de Seacouver, malgré la sensation depuis longtemps familière qui le parcourut. Parcourant la salle du regard, il ne trouva pas tout de suite qui pouvait lui donner cette sensation, il s'approcha du bar et commanda une bière. C'est à cet instant qu'il le vit, aussitôt son cœur fit un bon. Cet homme, il ne le connaissait que trop et aux vues du regard que ce dernier lui lançait, il était clair que ce dernier se souvenait bien de lui. D'un signe discret, ils convinrent tous deux de se trouver dehors. L'autre homme approcha du barman lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille.

**Deux heures plus tard même lieu**

Deux hommes pénétrèrent gaiement dans le bar discutant comme de vieux amis.

Inconnu : Tu verras, c'est un endroit très sympa Mer.

Mer : Quelle idée de diminuer ainsi mon nom. Que dirais tu si je t'appelais Dun.

Inconnu : Ce n'est pas la même chose et mon nom est plus conventionnel que le tien.

Mer : Je n'en doute pas au grand écossais Duncan Macleod du clan des Macleod.

Duncan : C'est tout de même mieux que Merlin comme Merlin l'enchanteur.

Merlin _frappant _: Tu sais bien que ce titre m'agace. Chaque fois, je revois le dessin animé de Disney où j'apparais en vieillard barbu.

Duncan _riant à gorge déployée _: Je…je…

Merlin : Arrête de rire comme un idiot.

Duncan : Dé…désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. Je revois encore la réaction d'Arthur. En parlant du loup, il ne devait pas nous attendre ici, je ne sens pas sa présence.

Merlin : Tu as raison mais il est vrai que nous avons près d'une heure de retard.

_Flash back_

_Merlin se réveilla comme à son habitude avec le lever du soleil, ouvrant la porte-fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel. Un grognement indéterminé sortit de la couette. Maugréant contre le soleil, une tête blonde sortit des draps._

_Arthur : Bon sang, Merlin pourquoi te crois tu obliger de me réveiller en même temps que toi. Je ne suis pas une poule._

_Merlin : Dois je rappeler à sa Majesté que je ne suis plus à son service depuis bientôt 1500._

_Arthur retomba sur les oreillers ne semblant pas prêt à s'excuser et Merlin n'était pas non plus d'humeur à faire des concessions. Il partit prendre une douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il quitta la salle de bain, un sourire n'augurant rien de bon pour l'occupant du lit. Murmurant une formule de sa connaissant la couette se souleva et fut projetée à l'autre bout de la chambre et il reçut un jet d'eau sur le visage._

_Merlin : Je pars pour la journée à ce soir._

_Provoquer une dispute n'avait pas été si difficile que ça, se dit Merlin. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer les différentes surprises prévues pour fêter leurs 1500 ans de vie commune. Il fit tout d'abord le marché et se rendit ensuite dans une boutique pour y récupérer le cadeau prévu pour son compagnon. Y pénétrant, il salua immédiatement son ami de longue date Duncan Macleod, son ami de longue date._

_Duncan : J'ai ce que tu m'avais commandé. Regarde._

_Merlin : Magnifique exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais._

_Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée ensemble, Duncan aidant son ami à peaufiner les derniers détails de la surprise. Vers 17 heures, Merlin contacta Arthur, l'informant que Duncan étant de retour en ville, il se proposait de boire un verre ensemble une heure plus tard au Joe's bar._

_Fin du flash back_

Duncan : Tu crois qu'il serait reparti vexer qu'on ne soit pas arrivés à l'heure.

Merlin : Tu connais son caractère.

Duncan : Demandons à Joe, il pourra nous le dire.

Le barman semblait préoccupé.

Duncan : Joe, comment vas-tu ?

Joe : Ca va mais…

Duncan : Tu peux parler devant lui, il sait.

Joe : C'est Adam.

Duncan : Et bien parle qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

Joe : Il était ici tout à l'heure.

Duncan : Et…

Joe : Un type est entré, jeune grand blond, leurs regards se sont croisés et le jeune homme est sorti. Adam est passé près de moi et m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Duncan : Ce n'est pas vrai. Un duel.

Merlin : Qui est cet Adam.

Duncan : Mon compagnon.

Merlin : Tu as parlé d'un duel. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un immortel ayant le prénom d'Adam.

Duncan : Il a eu plusieurs noms au fil des siècles. Grand, mince les cheveux noirs. Tiens voilà une photo.

Merlin : Jamais vu. Il faut les en empêcher, on ne peut pas laisser s'entre tuer.

Duncan : Joe, tu sais où ils sont allés.

Joe : Non mais je peux me renseigner. Mais…

Duncan : Je sais si le combat a commencé nous ne pourrons interférer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils partirent en voiture vers la forêt de Clarkson.

Merlin restait silencieux, c'était la première fois que si proche d'un combat, Arthur et lui étaient séparés….

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2: La découverte

**LA DECOUVERTE**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils partirent en voiture vers la forêt de Clarkson.

Merlin restait silencieux, c'était la première fois que si proche d'un combat, Arthur et lui étaient séparés. Quinze siècles séparaient ce jour de celui de leur première union. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses surmonter tant d'épreuves comment imaginer que tout puisse s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, même lui n'aurait su dire comment leur union avait été possible. Après tout, ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.

**Camelot, An 500**

Arthur était devenu roi depuis bientôt une semaine, rien cependant dans la situation de Merlin n'avait changé. Si ce n'est qu'au lieu d'être le valet d'un prince, il devenait celui d'un roi. C'est ainsi que Merlin choisit de s'éloigner quelques jours du palais, de Gaius, du roi et des autres. Cela paraissait imprudent avec Morgane toujours à l'affut mais ces pouvoirs étant de plus en plus maîtrisés

, il avait placé un sort sur Camelot l'alertant contre tout danger éventuel.

Pénétrant dans la chambre d'Arthur, au petit matin, il tira les rideaux et réveilla le roi. Pendant le petit déjeuner, il initia la conversation.

Merlin : Sir, je désire partir quelques jours.

Arthur : Maintenant, c'est absurde, te voilà serviteur du roi c'est un honneur, tu devrais rester.

Merlin : Je viens de passer ces dernières semaines à préparer votre couronnement en plus des autres tâches qui me sont dévolues, j'estime avoir le droit à un peu de répit.

Arthur : Très bien, où comptes tu aller ?

Merlin : Chez ma mère.

Arthur : Combien de temps resteras tu ?

Merlin : Quelques jours peut être quelques semaines ?

Arthur : Ne tardes pas trop, il y a beaucoup de gens qui voudrait prendre ta place.

Merlin : Si vous le permettez Sir, je partirai dès votre petit déjeuner rapporté aux cuisines.

Arthur : Si vite et qui va te remplacer.

Merlin : Vous trouverez après tout comme vous l'avez si bien dit, nombreux sont ceux à vouloir prendre ma place. Au revoir, Sir.

Arthur hésita quelques secondes, mais il était déjà trop tard, Merlin avait disparu. Il se retrouva si occupé dans les heures qui suivirent qu'il ne put dire dignement au revoir à son valet. Il s'en voulait intérieurement d'avoir laissé Merlin partir sans lui avoir dit à quel point, il lui était devenu indispensable. Son orgueil bien mal placé faisait de lui un vrai crétin royal comme le disait son ami. Car oui, pour lui Merlin était devenu un véritable et bien plus à son grand désarroi. Arthur le savait jamais rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Il le savait Merlin n'éprouverait jamais les même sentiments que les siens voilà pourquoi il se comportait comme un crétin, repoussant Merlin et s'éloignant chaque jour un peu plus.

**Forêt, quelques heures plus tard**

Merlin chevauchait, quitté Camelot et Gaius l'attristait, les chevaliers aussi. Ceux-ci étaient tous présents lors de son départ, Gauvain et Lancelot avaient tenté de le retenir en vain. S'éloigner du roi lui permettrait peut être d'oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Arthur. Des bruits de bagarre lui parvinrent, à cheval, il approcha doucement voyant un carrosse se faire attaquer. Merlin ne perdit pas une seconde le plus discrètement possible usant de sa magie et relevant sa capuche sur son visage, il usa de magie pour protéger les gens du carrosse. Il fonça ensuite épée à la main vers ceux qui restaient criant aux personnes agressées de fuir en direction de Camelot. Ils étaient tous à terre quand dans un dernier sursaut l'un d'eux lança une flèche qui atteignit Merlin dans le dos son cheval pris de panique le désarçonna et s'enfuit.

Se relevant péniblement, Merlin sut immédiatement qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps, il mourait finalement loin de Camelot sans protéger Arthur le laissant à la merci de Morgane. Dans un dernier sursaut du fond de son être la langue des dragonniers lui vint. Une phrase avant de perdre conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

**Camelot quelques heures plus tard**

Dans la cour d'entraînement du palais, Arthur et ses chevaliers se lançaient dans un de leurs entraînements habituels. Pour autant, aucun d'eux n'avait leur entrain habituel, il manquait une personne essentielle, leur ami Merlin, l'atmosphère était tendue et pas un son si ce n'est le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant. Ils furent interrompus par un des gardes de la porte Est arrivant précipitamment.

Garde : Majesté.

Arthur : Parles qu'y a-t-il de si grave pour interrompre l'entraînement.

Garde : Le comte de Chester, Majesté.

Arthur : Il m'envoie un messager.

Garde : Non, Altesse. Le comte est là en personne. Il dit avoir été attaqué dans la forêt par des bandits de grands chemins.

Arthur : Sur mes terres, Lancelot fait préparer immédiatement une troupe et lancez vous à la poursuite de ces mécréants.

Garde : Il semblerait qu'ils aient déjà été éliminés mon roi.

Arthur : Par qui ?

Garde : C'est-à-dire que…

Arthur : Parles, dis moi.

Garde : Il s'agirait d'un sorcier, Majesté.

Arthur : Poursuivez l'entraînement messieurs.

Il ne vit pas le regard que s'échangèrent Lancelot et Gauvain, tous deux savaient, seule une personne de leur connaissance avait pu réaliser cela. Chacun d'eux espérait que leur ami s'était montré prudent et n'avait rien dévoilé qui puisse permettre de l'identifier. Ils suivirent discrètement le roi et le voyant conversé avec le comte se tinrent prudemment à l'écart quand un cheval lancé au galop apparut dans la cour.

Comte : C'est le cheval de l'homme qui nous a sauvé.

Lancelot et Gauvain s'approchaient déjà de l'animal le retenant par les rennes. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il s'agissait bien du cheval qu'avait emprunté Merlin aux écuries ce matin.

Arthur s'approchant : C'est le cheval de Merlin.

Lancelot : C'est-à-dire…

Arthur : N'essayez pas de le protéger, où est il ?

Gauvain : Nous l'ignorons Majesté, je vous le jure.

Tentant d'ouvrir les sacoches, Arthur sentit un liquide poisseux lorsqu'il retira sa main celle-ci était rouge de sang….

A suivre


	3. Chapter 2 Mort ou vif

**MORT OU VIF**

Arthur : N'essayez pas de le protéger, où est il ?

Gauvain : Nous l'ignorons Majesté, je vous le jure.

Tentant d'ouvrir les sacoches, Arthur sentit un liquide poisseux lorsqu'il retira sa main celle-ci était rouge de sang. Lancelot et Gauvain restèrent un instant sous le choc puis vinrent à la rencontre d'Arthur.

Lancelot : Du sang, Merlin est blessé. Il faut faire quelques choses.

Arthur lui restait silencieux regardant sa main comme si celle-ci lui était étrangère. Sans sembler vouloir bouger d'un pouce, il était incapable d'émettre un son. Il dut reprendre son souffle quelques instants et prendre sur lui pour parler.

Arthur : Lancelot, Gauvain prenez 10 hommes avec vous. Je veux que vous soyez prêts dans un quart d'heure.

Lancelot : Qu'allons nous faire Majesté ?

Arthur : Trouver Merlin.

Gauvain : Et quand on l'aura retrouvé.

Arthur : Je prendrais la décision qui me semblera la plus juste. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en discuter plus avent avec vous.

Gauvain et Lancelot partirent la mort dans l'âme, ignorant si une chasse à l'homme les attendait. Ils étaient chevaliers et devaient leur loyauté au roi mais Merlin était celui à qui ils devaient cela. Ils étaient liés par une amitié indéfectible.

Quand ils revinrent, ils virent avec étonnement et un petit soulagement que Gaius accompagnait le roi. Il n'y avait donc pas de risque immédiat pour leur ami. L'espoir les maintenait car ils ignoraient la gravité des blessures du jeune sorcier. Malheureusement, à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué le comte, le spectacle qu'ils découvraient n'était guère réjouissant. Les corps des bandits étaient là mais aucunes traces de Merlin.

Soudain une mare de sang attira leur attention. En effet, personne n'était à proximité de celle-ci beaucoup plus éloignée des bandits.

Arthur : Cherchez partout, aux vues de la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu, il ne doit pas être loin.

**Attention petit spoiler Saison 4**

Lancelot vit alors des traces qui n'étaient pas humaines, il savait très bien à quoi elle correspondait pour avoir vu leur propriétaire. Ce dernier n'était pas une menace pour Merlin, mais plutôt un protecteur. Il fallait espérer qu'il était arrivé à temps. Il ne pouvait cependant rien dire au roi car la situation ne ferait alors qu'empirer. Faire savoir à Arthur que le dragon qu'il croyait avoir tué, était toujours vivant et se baladait en toute liberté avec Merlin comme maître n'était vraiment pas la meilleure des solutions.

Les recherches se poursuivirent tard dans la nuit mais Merlin semblait avoir disparu sans laisser de traces. Le sang n'était réparti quand une seule mare et aucune empreinte ne donnait dans une des directions prises par les chevaliers. Tout laissait à penser que le jeune sorcier s'était évaporé dans le néant.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Lancelot, Gauvain et les autres chevaliers abattirent des kilomètres dans la forêt et dans les villages alentours sans aucun résultat probant. Pourtant, personne ne voulait abandonner et surtout pas Arthur qui en plus de ses tâches de souverain, continuait à poursuivre les recherches lui-même, dormant et mangeant peu.

Tous étaient inquiets et aucun des chevaliers ne le laissait seul sauf pour dormir. Ils prenaient des tours de garde auprès de lui. Après 3 jours ainsi, il devint évident que le roi était épuisé et ne pourrait tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Gauvain demanda alors à Gaius de quoi faire une bonne nuit de sommeil au souverain.

Installé dans sa chambre où il prenait un bain sans aide de la part de son serviteur et ami, Arthur somnolait. 3 jours déjà que Merlin avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Ou plutôt non, cette disparition avait laissé une trace indélébile dans le cœur du roi. Un vide qui lui semblait impossible de combler.

Tant de choses étaient survenues en même temps, le départ précipité de Merlin, l'attaque dans la forêt, l'inquiétude face au sang sur la scelle puis sur les lieux de l'attaque sans la présence de Merlin. De tous les sujets celui qui aurait dû le préoccuper le plus ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit et était même la dernière de ses réflexions.

Il savait pourtant qu'à mesure des heures qui s'écoulaient, les chances de retrouver Merlin en vie s'amenuisaient et le désespoir d'Arthur allait croissant. Quand Guenièvre arriva lui apportant de quoi se restaurer, il la salua du bout des lèvres et avala d'un trait la coupe de vin qui lui était servie. Un engourdissement le prit rapidement si bien qu'il eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre son lit avant de s'écrouler comme une masse. Un sommeil sans rêve dont seul des cris de frayeur pure le tirèrent. Il mit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Couché tout habillé, il prit juste le temps de récupérer son épée et se précipita dans les couloirs puis dans la cour.

Tous scrutaient le ciel, une immense ombrait s'était abattue sur Camelot. Artur, scrutant le ciel en resta un instant sans voix. Le grand dragon comment était-ce possible, il était certain de l'avoir tué pourtant. La voix du grand dragon se fit attendre.

Kilgarrah : Je t'attends ce soir aux abords de la forêt, affronte ton destin roi Arthur.

Puis, il disparut comme il était venu. Plus tard dans la journée, Lancelot demanda une audience au roi.

Lancelot : Majesté, il ne faut pas y aller.

Arthur : Pourquoi, je te prie ?

Lancelot : Ses réactions sont imprévisibles maintenant que…

Arthur : Maintenant que quoi parles ?

Lancelot : Je…

Arthur : Parles, je veux la vérité.

Lancelot _précipitamment_ : Maintenant que Merlin n'est plus là.

Arthur : Qu'est ce que Merlin a à voir avec tout cela. A moins que… Non … c'est absurde. Je croyais que Balinor était…

Lancelot : Le pouvoir des dragonniers se transmet de père en fils et n'apparait qu'à la mort du père.

Arthur : Alors, Balinor était…

Lancelot : Le père de Merlin.

Arthur : Racontes moi tout ce que tu sais.

Ils parlèrent un long moment sans interruption mais la décision du roi était définitive. Il se rendrait seul auprès du dragon, dut il le payer de sa vie.

Lancelot : Soyez prudent, Majesté.

A la tombée du jour, Arthur se trouvait au lieu de rendez-vous. Un vent souffla lorsque le dragon atterrit :

Arthur : Je suis prêt… 

A suivre


	4. Chapter 3

**TEL EST TON DESTIN**

Lancelot : Soyez prudent, Majesté.

A la tombée du jour, Arthur se trouvait au lieu de rendez-vous. Un vent souffla lorsque le dragon atterrit :

Arthur : Je suis prêt.

Le grand dragon s'inclina alors de façon à ce que le roi monte sur son dos. Arthur n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation, l'heure n'était pas aux tergiversations. Sur le dos de Kilgarrah, survolant le ciel, il se dit que le destin lui jouait parfois de drôle de tours. En effet qui aurait cru, certainement pas lui qu'un sorcier puisse s'être insinué dans sa vie au point d'être un de ses proches.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent face au lac d'Avalon. Déposant, Arthur au sol sans ménagement, le dragon était déjà prêt à repartir ce qui surprit Arthur.

Arthur : Attendez.

Kilgarrah : Mon rôle s'arrête ici, Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur : Que suis-je sensé faire ?

Kilgarrah : Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Je n'étais que le messager. Adieu.

Arthur : Attendez encore.

Kilgarrah : Je ne suis pas à vos ordres.

Arthur : Je ne l'ignore pas. C'est de votre dragonnier dont je veux vous parler. Est il toujours en vie ?

Kilgarrah : Merlin, l'homme que vous connaissiez a disparu pour toujours.

Le monde d'Arthur s'effondra alors, tout ce qu'il avait retenu ces derniers jours, coula or de lui. Tel un barrage qui cédait, il tomba à genoux et pleura en silence. Le monde autour de lui n'existait plus. Il ne vit même pas le dragon s'envoler. Les derniers espoirs de revoir Merlin en vie venait de s'envoler avec ce dragon. La mort de Merlin laissait sa vie vide de tout sens. Il n'aurait désormais plus qu'un but dans sa vie, faire tout son possible pour rendre son peuple heureux, devenir le roi que son ami aurait voulu qu'il soit.

Il le savait, il n'avait jamais montré de grand intérêt pour ce que son serviteur lui disait de son destin mais toute sa vie il se rappellerait du jour où son ami avait placé toute sa confiance en lui en lui disant ces simples mots : « Je tremble non de peur mais parce que je suis fier de servir le roi que vous allez devenir.» Ces mots simples dits avec une telle conviction avaient renforcé sa volonté et son courage.

Il ne sut combien de temps, il resta là prostré pleurant de tout son saoul. Il avait déjà cru le perdre quelques mois auparavant quand Lancelot était revenu durant quelques instants, il avait pensé que Merlin était mort. Son soulagement avait été si vif qu'il n'avait su trouver les mots et s'était montré maladroit comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa léthargie, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel mais ce qui l'étonna c'était la brume qui se dégageait du lac. Une ouverture se fit au travers de celle-ci, une jeune femme apparut, elle flottait à quelques centimètres de la surface du lac. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à la pénombre et il la reconnut. La jeune femme victime de la malédiction qu'il avait tué.

Freya : Arthur Pendragon, aujourd'hui ton destin te sera révélé.

Arthur : Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Dois-je mourir ?

Freya : Ton chemin ne fait que commencer. Il ne m'appartient pas de décider de ton avenir. Tout est déjà écrit.

Arthur _en colère _: Même la mort de Merlin. C'est ça le destin, il devait mourir sans que j'ai le temps de…

Freya : Je comprends votre colère mais le destin…

Arthur : Le destin a bon dos. Pourquoi devait-il être écrit qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse et généreuse que Merlin devait disparaître.

Freya : Merlin est né pour vous protéger jusqu'à votre accession au trône.

Arthur : Une vie éphémère programmée pour s'éteindre quand on aurait plus besoin de lui. Il le savait.

Freya : Kilgarrah lui a appris.

Arthur : Et maintenant, où est son corps ? Je veux le récupérer pour qu'il ait des funérailles dignes de lui.

Freya : Sur ce point, je ne peux pas vous aider. Maintenant, allez, il vous attend.

La dame du lac disparut en même temps que la brume. Un mouvement le fit se tourner en direction de la forêt. Deux yeux d'un or pur le fixaient, la silhouette qui sortit du bouquet d'arbre lui était familière, mais il ne pouvait y croire. Merlin était mort et pourtant il se tenait devant lui. Il se précipitait déjà vers lui.

Arthur : Merlin.

Voix : Ce n'est plus Merlin. Seul son enveloppe charnelle est présente, il n'a plus aucun souvenir de la part de lui qui fut votre serviteur.

Arthur : Comment et surtout pourquoi Kilgarrah ?

Kilgarrah : Il a embrassé son destin désormais il est Emrys celui qui unifiera Albion à vos côtés.

Arthur : Il ne reviendra jamais, je devrais me contenter de la partie magique de lui.

Kilgarrah : Peut être.

Arthur : Comment cela peut être.

Kilgarrah : Il existe une chance bien que très faible pour qu'il revienne complètement.

Arthur : Comment, que dois-je faire ? Dites le moi.

Kilgarrah : C'est en vous que vous trouverez la solution, Majesté.

Arthur : Vous ne pouvez pas me donner ne serait ce qu'une idée.

Kilgarrah : Il vous faudra faire preuve de patience. Il est maintenant temps de rentrer à Camelot.

Merlin et Arthur grimpèrent sur le dos du dragon, le trajet se fit en silence. L'aube se levait quand le dragon les déposa à l'orée de la forêt. Après quelques mots échangés avec Kilgarrah dans la langue des dragons, ce dernier les quitta.

Toujours sans mot dire, ils approchèrent lentement. Arthur ne savait que faire, ni comment réagir, Merlin était à la fois si proche et si lointain. Venant à leur rencontre, Gauvain et Lancelot avançaient vers eux. La joie se peignit sur leur visage à la vue du roi et de leur ami. Espérant, une réaction de la part de Merlin, le roi fut déçu, le visage de ce dernier restait de marbre à sa grande consternation…

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos messages et je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

**AMNESIE ET CONSEQUENCES**

Merlin et Arthur grimpèrent sur le dos du dragon, le trajet se fit en silence. L'aube se levait quand le dragon les déposa à l'orée de la forêt. Après quelques mots échangés avec Kilgarrah dans la langue des dragons, ce dernier les quitta.

Toujours sans mot dire, ils approchèrent lentement. Arthur ne savait que faire, ni comment réagir, Merlin était à la fois si proche et si lointain. Venant à leur rencontre, Gauvain et Lancelot avançaient vers eux. La joie se peignit sur leur visage à la vue du roi et de leur ami. Espérant, une réaction de la part de Merlin, le roi fut déçu, le visage de ce dernier restait de marbre à sa grande consternation.

La joie de leurs amis faisait ressentir plus cruellement encore au roi la perte de son ami. Son esprit tournait à une vitesse affolante cherchant le meilleur moyen d'annoncer à ses amis que le Merlin qu'ils connaissaient n'était plus. Seul restait Emrys, être magique à l'état pur. Il retint leur élan d'une main levée.

Arthur : N'avancez pas, j'ignore quelle réaction il pourrait avoir face à une démonstration fusse-t-elle amicale.

Lancelot : Majesté, le grand dragon vous a conduit à Merlin et vous le ramenez à Camelot.

Arthur : Ce n'est pas celui que nous connaissons.

Gauvain : C'est bien Merlin, il n'y a pas de doute.

Arthur : Regardez ses yeux, ils n'ont pas leurs couleurs habituelles.

Lancelot : Merlin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu ne nous reconnais pas. Tes yeux pourquoi restent ils dorés alors que tu n'utilises pas la magie ?

Arthur : C'est-à-dire…

Merlin : Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Je m'appelle Emrys. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me rendre auprès de Gaius.

Arthur : Il ne se souvient pas de nous. Il a embrassé sa destinée, il ne reste rien de celui qui est notre ami.

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit.

Arthur : Il y a une petite chance pour qu'il revienne mais pour cela, j'ignore comment faire.

Gauvain : Gaius peu sans doute nous aider. Mais attendez, il nous a bien dit qu'il allait voir Gaius. Comment sait il qui est Gaius s'il ne se souvient de rien.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la direction des appartements de Gaius. Arrivant à proximité de ceux-ci ce qu'ils virent, les laissa un instant sans voix. Leur ami et Gaius étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le vieil homme pleurait à chaudes larmes le retour de Merlin qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Arthur fut le premier à se ressaisir et parla pour les autres.

Arthur : Merlin, tu as retrouvé la mémoire.

Emrys : Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je sais juste que Gaius et celui vers qui je dois me tourner c'est ce que la Dame du lac m'a dit.

Arthur : C'est tout.

Emrys : Je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je dois veiller à ce que vous unifiez Albion et vous protéger.

Arthur : Rien d'autre.

Emrys : Je n'ai été créé que dans cet unique but.

Arthur : Reposes toi ce soir, je veux te voir demain à 10 heures dans mes appartements, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Emrys : Comme vous le souhaitez Majesté.

Arthur quitta les appartements de Gaius non sans avoir demandé à ce dernier de le rejoindre dès que possible pour faire un point sur la situation et pour demander conseil au vieux médecin. Dans sa chambre, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Arthur regardait par la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées. La discussion avec Gaius ne l'avait pas plus avancé. La seule information que celui-ci avait pu lui donner était d'avoir confiance en lui et dans le lien qui s'était formé avec Merlin.

Mais comment, Arthur savait bien qu'il ne s'était pas montré juste envers lui, il l'avait forcé à cacher une part de lui. Arthur le regrettait amèrement, il aimait Merlin qui qu'il soit. Il s'était montré un protecteur et un ami fidèle restant dans l'ombre lui laissant la place pour exister et connaître son destin. Tout ce que Merlin avait reçu en échange était ses sautes d'humeur, son égoïsme et sa bêtise. Il était vraiment un crétin royal comment gagner la confiance et le respect de l'être magique qui remplaçait Merlin. La froideur que ce dernier lui témoignait lui procurait une immense tristesse. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage librement, il resta là silencieux un moment puis se coucha. Sans avoir noté, deux orbes d'or qui fixaient sa fenêtre depuis la cour.

Après une nuit agitée, le roi se leva au petit jour et partit seul en forêt en toute discrétion, il avait besoin d'être seul et d'avoir un peu de temps pour penser à son entrevue avec Merlin ou Emrys. Il se retrouva rapidement là où il avait tué la licorne. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas écouté Merlin ce qui avait failli leur coûter la vie à tous les 2. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que Merlin avait toujours eu foi en lui quelques soient les circonstances. Il ne l'en aimait que davantage. C'est à cet instant qu'il la vit. La superbe licorne se tenait à moins de 2 mètres de lui, dans ses grands yeux sombres aucune frayeur ne se lisait, il osa quelques pas vers elle et tendit la main. Celle-ci posa son museau dans le creux de la main du roi et il put la caresser quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reparte.

Il resta encore quelques instants et reprit son chemin sans apercevoir les yeux d'or qui le suivaient. Arrivé à l'orée d'une clairière, il s'installa à même le sol.

Arthur : Que puis je faire ? Je suis roi, j'ai tout ce que je pourrais désirer. Tout… tout sauf le seul être qui compte le plus pour moi.

Un vent se mit à souffler signe de mauvaise augure.

Voix : Ne t'en fais pas mon cher frère, tu iras bientôt le rejoindre…

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord Bonne année 2012 à tous. Voici la suite.

**MAGIE ET VERITES**

Arthur : Que puis je faire ? Je suis roi, j'ai tout ce que je pourrais désirer. Tout… tout sauf le seul être qui compte le plus pour moi.

Un vent se mit à souffler signe de mauvaise augure.

Voix : Ne t'en fais pas mon cher frère, tu iras bientôt le rejoindre.

Arthur : Morgane, montre-toi, si tu l'oses.

Morgane : Je suis déjà là mon cher frère.

Le vent se dissipa et elle apparut. D'un geste de la main, elle projeta Arthur contre un arbre.

Morgane : Toujours aussi arrogant comme notre père. Tu ne mérites pas ce royaume, c'est moi qui doit régner par droit d'aînesse.

Arthur _incapable de bouger _: Pourquoi… Pourquoi me hais-tu à ce point ?

Morgane : Je ne te hais pas, j'aurai même pu t'aimer, si tu n'étais pas le fils de notre père. Tu hais la magie autant que je déteste les humains sans pouvoir, ils ne sont destinés qu'à servir les êtres supérieurs comme moi ou Emrys.

Arthur : Pourtant, tu as essayé de le tuer autant de fois que moi.

Morgane : Il avait trop d'humanité en lui tellement dévoué à sa mission de te protéger, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Il était trop bon, trop intègre pour voir ce que je voyais en toi. Malgré tout ce que tu lui as infligé, il est resté d'une fidélité absolue à ton égard jusqu'au bout.

Arthur : Que vas-tu faire maintenant, me tuer ?

Morgane : Non, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me salir les mains. Si je n'ai pas pu convaincre Merlin de me rejoindre mais Emrys sans le poids de son passé ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Avoir une conscience quel intérêt.

Arthur : Jamais il ne te suivra même s'il ne se souvient pas de moi ni de son passé jamais il ne trahira ce qu'il est au plus profond de lui.

Morgane : Le bel optimisme que voilà.

Arthur : Ce n'est pas de l'optimisme, c'est de la confiance. Un mot vide de sens pour toi.

Morgane : C'est de la stupidité. En qui crois tu qu'il aura confiance en un petit roitelet dont il ne sait rien ou en quelqu'un de sa race qui lui ressemble.

Arthur : Lui et toi n'avez et n'aurez jamais rien en commun.

Morgane : Qui crois-tu être pour me dire ce que je suis ou ne suis pas ?

Arthur : Merlin ne pourra jamais t'être semblable de par son âme. Son âme est bonne et juste que ce soit en Emrys ou Merlin, quand je le regarde, je ne vois rien de ce que je vois en toi. Tu n'es que haine et rancœur alors que lui n'a que compassion, bonté et générosité. Et ce malgré ou à cause de ce qu'il a vécu. Vous avez connu les mêmes expériences et pourtant vous êtes devenus de parfaits opposés.

Morgane _s'avançant _: Finalement, ce sera plus plaisant d'en terminer moi-même avec toi.

Elle se retrouva alors arrachée au sol par une force plus puissante ce qui du même coup permit à Arthur de se libérer de son emprise. C'est ainsi qu'il le vit jamais il n'avait autant été heureux de revoir ces prunelles de couleur or.

Emrys : Je ne vous laisserais pas faire Morgane jamais.

Morgane_ disparaissant _: Vous me le paierez tous les 2.

Emrys et Arthur se scrutèrent un moment sans rien dire. Seuls leurs yeux s'affrontaient. Athur prit finalement son courage à deux mains.

Arthur : Je sais que tu n'as aucun souvenir de ton autre toi. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir face à un destin qui te tombe dessus sans prévenir mais je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

Emrys : Je…

Arthur : Non, je t'en prie laisse-moi finir. Je ne me suis jamais montré juste envers toi lorsque tu étais mon serviteur. Je sais aussi que je ne t'ai pas montré assez à quel point ton amitié compte pour moi et à quel point elle est réciproque. Je sais que jusqu'à présent par mes paroles et par mes actes, je n'ai fait que te conforter dans l'idée que les idées de mon père étaient celles que j'avais l'intention d'adopter mais quand j'ai su pour toi, tout s'est mis en place tout ce que tu avais pu me dire ou faire pour moi a pris un sens et…

Il s'interrompit détournant le regard pour éviter de montrer les larmes qui commençaient à s'échapper librement.

Arthur : La magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise c'est celui qui la contrôle qui en choisit l'usage qu'il doit en faire.

Emrys : Arthur, je…

Arthur : Non, laisse-moi …

Emrys : Mais…

Arthur : Je t'aime Merlin, je crois que je le sais depuis un moment mais je refusais de me l'avoir. J'aime tout de toit, que ce soit la partie humaine ou magique parce qu'elles sont indissociables et je ferais tout tu m'entends pour que tu reviennes tout entier.

Emrys : Vous avez fini, je peux en placer une maintenant.

Cette réflexion qui montrait l'agacement dans la voix de son interlocuteur pourtant si calme depuis hier, fit se retourner Arthur. La vision qu'il eut à cet instant le laissa sans voix. Les yeux d'Emrys n'était plus d'or, c'était les yeux de Merlin, il était revenu.

Merlin _le prenant dans ses bras _: Je t'aime aussi crétin royal.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément. Quelques jours plus tard, Merlin et Arthur partirent ensemble au lac d'Avalon.

Arthur : Que venons nous faire ici ?

Merlin : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Avances et tais-toi.

Arthur : C'est ainsi qu'un serviteur parle à son roi.

Merlin : C'est ainsi que le sorcier de la cour, parle à son roi. Nous y voilà.

Arthur vit alors une épée figée dans un rocher. Il la connaissait pour l'avoir vu une fois puis elle avait disparu à la colère de son père.

Merlin : Seul, un roi juste et bon pourra la retirer.

Arthur : Et tu penses que je suis celui- là.

Merlin : Nous verrons bien.

Prenant, une longue inspiration, Arthur tira doucement l'épée vers lui, ce fut comme si elle le reconnaissait, qu'elle avait toujours été faite pour s'ajuster à son bras.

_Fin du flash back_

Merlin : Voilà Mac, tu sais tout sur le début de notre histoire.

Duncan : Et vous ne vous êtes plus jamais quittés depuis les 2 dernières millénaires.

Merlin : Quasiment.

Duncan : Comment ça quasiment…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGUE**** 1****ère**** partie **

Merlin : Voilà Mac, tu sais tout sur le début de notre histoire.

Duncan : Et vous ne vous êtes plus jamais quittés depuis les 2 dernières millénaires.

Merlin : Quasiment.

Duncan : Comment ça quasiment.

Merlin resta silencieux un instant. Malgré les 2 millénaires qui le séparaient de cette époque, les souvenirs et la douleur qui y étaient associés semblaient ressurgir plus vivement encore.

Merlin : Nous avons été séparés pendant 2 ans.

Duncan : Quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?

Merlin : Lors de sa première mort. Dix ans jour pour jour après l'aveu de nos sentiments.

_Flash back_

_Champ de bataille_

_Il avait réussi finalement, il avait vaincu Morgane mais à quel prix. Les dizaines de mort sur ce champ de bataille étaient la preuve que malgré tous ses pouvoirs Merlin ne pourrait jamais tout maîtriser. Au milieu de cette désolation, il cherchait son souverain l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ce fut Lancelot qui dans un appel déchirant attira son attention. Approchant lentement, sentant que ce qui allait se passer à cet instant changerait sa vie à jamais. Il ne se trompait pas, Lancelot était agenouillé auprès d'Arthur ce dernier percé de plusieurs flèches._

_Son corps réagit plus vite que son esprit, il tenait déjà le roi dans ses bras lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la gravité de ses blessures. La vie s'échappait d'Arthur et il ne pouvait rien y faire, il le savait._

_Arthur _dans un souffle :_ Merlin, je …_

_Merlin : Ne dis rien, gardes tes forces._

_Arthur : Il… est … trop tard._

_Merlin : Je refuse, tu m'entends. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_Arthur : Camelot a encore besoin… de toi. Lancelot et Guenièvre règneront mais ils auront be… besoin de toi. Promets le moi._

_Merlin : Je te le jure mon amour._

_Arthur : Approches._

_Il usa ses dernières forces pour un baiser. Lentement, Merlin sentit l'étreinte d'Arthur se desserrer doucement. Il resta là berçant le corps d'Arthur. Puis se relevant, il fit ce que le roi lui avait demandé dans ses dernières volontés, il invoqua un sort répliquant le corps du roi. Dissimulant le corps du roi, il fit appel à Kilgarrah qui emmena le corps._

_Le retour à Camelot se dit dans le plus grand silence tous savaient que cela marquait la fin d'une époque. Un grand roi était mort. Le soir même à l'abri des regards, Merlin disparut. Sur les rives du lac d'Avalon, loin des regards, seul dans la nuit, il mit une barque à l'eau et arrivé au milieu du lac fit glisser lentement le corps du roi. Il resta là jusqu'à l'aube pleurant la mort de son compagnon. Demandant, suppliant et hurlant, il demandait à la magie de le quitter, de le laisser disparaître avec son amour. Rien ne vint, la mort dans l'âme, il repartit._

_Deux ans plus tard, forêt de Brocéliande_

_Il n'avait tenu que partiellement sa promesse, il était resté six mois auprès de Guenièvre et Lancelot mais tout lui rappelait Arthur. C'était une véritable torture de chaque instant aussi s'était il retiré. Après quelques jours au lac d'Avalon, il avait cheminé longuement à travers le pays, racontant l'histoire du roi Arthur et des chevaliers de la table ronde. Etoffant au fur et à mesure, l'histoire qui deviendrait la légende._

_Il se ressourçait ici. Dormant peu, il somnolait regardant le soleil se lever quand dans les rayons éclatants, il aperçut une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un tour de son imagination. Pourtant._

_Inconnu : Merlin, idiot qu'est ce que tu attends pour venir me voir._

_Restant un instant coi, Merlin se précipita dans les bras tendus vers lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément, le touchant pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas…_

_Quelques heures plus tard_

_Arthur : Je t'ai cherché partout, je croyais que tu resterais à Camelot._

_Merlin : C'était …_

_Arthur : … trop dur._

_Merlin : J'ai tout fait pour que la succession se fasse en douceur. Mais toi comment as-tu survécu ? J'ai vu ton corps, je t'ai moi-même laissé glisser dans le lac._

_Arthur : J'ai repris connaissance sur la rive avec un mal de tête épouvantable._

_Merlin : Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu ?_

_Arthur : Je devais connaître le nouveau monde dans lequel je venais de renaître. Quand on nous a dit que nous étions les 2 faces d'une même pièce, nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer à quel point._

_Fin du flash back_

Merlin : Il m'a tout expliqué sur l'immortalité, les règles et tout. Depuis nous ne sommes plus quittés sauf pour de très brèves périodes d'1 à 2 semaines maximum.

Duncan : Tu penses qu'il a pu se faire des ennemis dans cette période.

Merlin : Il est très doué pour cela même involontairement. Rappelles toi notre première rencontre.

_Flash back_

_1792, aux abords de Paris_

_Duncan chevauchait tranquillement quand il entendit des bruits d'épée et des cris, il vit qu'une voiture était attaquée. Sans réfléchir, il partit à l'assaut. De leurs côtés, Merlin et Arthur cheminaient également eux en direction de Paris._

_Merlin : Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée. Paris n'est pas vraiment un lieu de villégiature par les temps qui courent._

_Arthur : Justement, il n'y aura pas f… Tiens, tiens._

_Merlin : Je déteste quand tu fais ça parce que je suis certain qu'on va encore se retrouver dans une situation risquée._

_Arthur : Restes ici si tu as peur._

_Merlin : Qui a dit que j'avais peur. Et puis qui couvrirait tes jolies fesses._

_Arthur : Je n'ai pas besoin de protection._

_Merlin : Rappelles toi l'armada espagnole._

_Arthur : C'était il y a 2 siècles._

_Merlin : C'est un peu comme si c'était hier._

_Ils partirent en direction du combat, Arthur sentant la présence d'un autre immortel n'y prêta que peu d'attention sur le moment voyant un homme seul se battant contre une petite troupe de brigand. Finalement, c'était simple et rapide mais dans le feu de l'action, Arthur surprit par un frôlement il planta son épée dans le ventre de Duncan._

_Merlin : Tu viens de tuer un innocent._

_Arthur : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir, c'est l'un des miens._

_Merlin : Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu devrais faire attention._

_Arthur : Ce n'est rien, je te…_

_Duncan : Hm ! Hm ! Votre conversation semble vraiment intéressante mais quand commençons-nous le combat ?_

_Merlin : Tu vois je te l'avais dit. Tu as le don pour te faire des amis._

_Arthur : Ne commences pas._

_Duncan : Cette conversation est très intéressante mais est ce qu'on pourrait en venir au sujet qui nous intéresse._

_Arthur : Je suis désolé pour la blessure et mis à part si vous le souhaitez vraiment, il n'y aura pas de combat._

_Duncan : J'accepte vos excuses. Je suis Duncan Macleod._

_Arthur : Je m'appelle Arthur et voici mon compagnon Merlin._

_Duncan : Vous plaisantez n'est ce pas ?_

_Arthur_ sortant Excalibur :_ Je crois que ceci est une preuve indiscutable._

_Fin du Flash back_

Duncan : Il n'y a pas de doute, il a le don de se faire des amis.

Merlin : Je crois que nous sommes arrivés.

Ils sortirent de la voiture approchant d'une cabane. Duncan sentit la présence d'un immortel et vit Methos sortir de la cabane épée à la main.

Methos : Que fais tu là Mac ?

Duncan : Nous sommes venus empêcher un combat.

Methos : Je suis navré, il est trop tard pour cela…

A suivre

Suite et fin mardi


	8. Chapter 8

**EPILOGUE 2****ème**** partie**

Methos : Que fais tu là Mac ?

Duncan : Nous sommes venus empêcher un combat.

Methos : Je suis navré, il est trop tard pour cela.

Merlin_ se précipitant à l'intérieur _: Non.

Duncan : Pourquoi qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Methos : Et toi depuis quand connais-tu ces deux-là ?

Duncan : Mais…

**Cabane même instant**

Merlin s'était précipité mais était resté bloqué un instant à l'entrée. Il lui fallut tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve pour franchir le seuil. Suivant le vestibule, il entra dans la pièce qui servait de salon. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le laissa un instant incapable de bouger.

Voix : Tu en as mis du temps.

Merlin : Espèce d'idiot, j'ai cru que…

Il ne put rien dire de plus, sa bouche était emprisonnée par des lèvres possessives. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Arthur : Surprise ! Bon anniversaire mon amour.

Merlin : Mais…

Arthur : Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié notre dernier millième anniversaire.

Pour s'en souvenir, Merlin s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

_Flash back_

_Arthur était en chemin se demandant encore comment Merlin avait réussi à le persuader de parcourir la moitié de l'Angleterre à la recherche d'ingrédients pour une potion dont celui-ci avait besoin pour il ne savait quel enchantement. Il était enfin de retour après 2 semaines, il aurait pu revenir plus vite mais il avait fait un arrêt supplémentaire pour le cadeau de Merlin._

_Merlin : Te voilà enfin j'ai failli entendre._

_Arthur : Tu en es le seul responsable qui m'a demandé de parcourir à la recherche de produits dont j'ignorais même l'existence jusque là._

_Merlin : Tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi mais pour cela il faut attendre le coucher du soleil._

_Il passa le reste de la journée à préparer une mixture dont les effluves ne disaient rien qui vaille à Arthur. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabane à la tombée du jour, il tenait deux verres à la main dans lesquels se trouvaient une étrange mixture à la couleur indéfinissable._

_Merlin : Tiens, bois ça._

_Arthur : Tu es sur la dernière fois que j'ai avalé quelques choses de ce genre, il m'a fallu une semaine pour reprendre ma forme originale._

_Merlin : C'était il y a 1000 ans, tu exagères._

_Arthur : Très bien._

_Merlin : Maintenant, prends ma main et fermes les yeux. Tartarus ego master._

_Arthur sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds puis plus rien. La première sensation qu'il éprouva fut celle des rayons du soleil caressant sa peau._

_Merlin : Tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent._

_Le décor avait totalement changé, une prairie verdoyante s'étendait sous ses pieds à perte de vue._

_Arthur : Où… où sommes nous ?_

_Merlin : Ne dis rien et tournes toi._

_Arthur en resta un instant muet devant lui se trouvait tous ses amis morts voilà des années et derrière se trouvait sa mère._

_Merlin : Bon anniversaire mon amour._

_Arthur : Co…comment ?_

_Merlin : Un lien avec le monde des esprits s'ouvre tous les 1000 ans, c'est exceptionnel. Nous avons un jour et une nuit._

_Fin du flash back_

Ces merveilleux instants, ils les gardaient précieusement au fond de leur cœur. Ils se rendirent à l'extérieur voyant Duncan et Methos se parler.

Arthur : Et bien maître, je crois que le temps des explications est venu.

Duncan & Merlin : Maître ?

Methos : Ce jour là sur le lac, c'est moi qui ai retrouvé Arthur…

Après quelques minutes d'explication, Duncan et Methos quittèrent leurs amis pour les laisser à leur anniversaire de mariage.

Methos : Mac, tu m'en veux.

Duncan : Je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu vas devoir te montrer très persuasif.

Ce que Methos s'employa à faire le soir même.

Fin


End file.
